


Bounty Hunter

by Mohammedbey



Category: BattleTech, MechWarrior, Space - Fandom, War - Fandom, mercenaries - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohammedbey/pseuds/Mohammedbey
Summary: The Battletech Universe is a place of constant warfare, where some men make their fortunes piloting giant machines that stride across the battlefields of the far future. Some men seek their fortune by hunting down some of these pilots, upon whose heads are cash rewards.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bounty Hunter

Quentin  
Federated Commonwealth  
July 3040  
1145 Hours

Chu-i As`Zaman’s light lance made up of his Mongoose, two Spiders and a Valkyrie maneuvered through the rubble-strewn industrial zone of Steel Valley, in search of the entrenched defenders.  
“Targets at two o’clock,” reported Kaminski, in one of the Spiders, “Jager Mech, Stinger, Victor and a Locust.”  
“In sight.”

“So, Mohammed As`Zaman Bey, I have tracked you down!” The voice crackled over the open frequency, and a Vindicator stepped out from behind a cluster of ruins.

“Vindicator,” replied As`Zaman on the open freq, “Your IFF appears to be malfunctioning, please have it checked.”  
“Oh, no, no, no…” returned the Vindicator, “I’m a bounty hunter and you are my target, so prepare to surrender!”  
“Jager Mech,” said Mohammed Bey, “is this joker one of yours?”  
“Ummm, no,” replied the Jager Mech’s pilot, “He’s not on any of my unit’s rosters.”  
“I figured, so…” pondered the mercenary, “Alright, let’s see your warrant.”  
“My what?”

“Seriously? Any legitimate bounty hunter requires a warrant issued by the government with jurisdiction,” announced the Azami mechwarrior, “Since Quentin is currently under martial law, you would need a warrant signed by Tai-shu Noketsuna.”  
“I have to get that first?” asked the bounty hunter.

“Of course,” said the mercenary, “all you have to do is present the adequate extradition papers, and a copy of your contract as posted by a recognized hiring hall.”  
“Extradition papers?” The bounty hunter seemed confused.  
“A bounty for my capture entails a legitimate government warrant, usually for a crime, that sanctions my detention and transport,” As`Zaman informed the bounty hunter, “You are aware of that, right?”

“Errrr…”  
“What did you intend to do?”  
“I mean…I was just going to capture you and release you after I was paid the big ransom that everybody knows your people offer…”  
“How much do they offer?” the Jager Mech kind of fidgeted.  
The bounty hunter muttered, “Three million Cs.”  
The Victor raised a hand, “Boss, that’s a lot!”  
“It certainly is!” the Jager Mech motioned with its autocannon arms.

“Of course, it is, until you read all the fine print,” advised Mohammed Bey, “There are medical deductions, in case I get wounded, accommodations penalties for any conditions less than a four-star hotel, meals, the cost of my being out of action, at overtime rates…” He paused for a few seconds, “Can I have a minute? I have to make a call.”  
“Ah, sure…” The bounty hunter began to look for a safe way to leave.  
“Guys, we could all retire on half that amount,” said the Locust pilot.  
“Back,” announced As`Zaman, “Thanks for waiting.”  
There was a subdued chorus of “welcome back” and “no problem”.

“My commander wants a confirmation of your contract,” Mohammed Bey informed the bounty hunter, “ComStar, right?”  
“Not exactly…” the bounty hunter replied, “It was a Periphery outfit…Acme Merc, LLC.”  
“Dude, you didn’t…” the Jager Mech sagged a bit in profound disappointment.  
“Unfortunately, Periphery halls are rarely recognized in the Inner Sphere,” replied the Azami mechwarrior, “and no Periphery Halls are sanctioned to operate within Combine jurisdiction.”

“W…wait, where does that leave me?” The Vindicator slowly backed away.  
“Legally, you are at best, undocumented,” answered the mercenary officer, “Your dropship has been seized, its crew arrested, and now, I may place you under arrest.”  
“What?”

“Jager Mech, an intact Vindicator is worth about three million Cs,” declared As`Zaman, “I’ll direct deposit half that to your bank if you and your buds take this bounty hunter down.”  
“Deal, mate!” The Jager mech’s autocannon barked furiously. The Victor and Locust circled to cut off any escape.

“No!” The Vindicator turned as AC rounds slammed into its torso and side.


End file.
